


So Far From Home

by ladyjax



Series: Pegasus/Reloaded [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character(s) of Color, Gen, Pegasus/Reloaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Sam, Teyla, Teal'c and Ronon end up stranded on a parallel Earth after separate freak stargate accidents. General O'Neill is in charge of the newly formed SGC and Lt. Col. John Sheppard is his second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pegasus: Reloaded is my own 'what if' universe that I started plotting out sometime in 2006. I never got past two short pieces for it. For the moment, it remains unfinished.

**Planet Sevrin - Pegasus Galaxy**

 

"Colonel Sheppard!" Teyla shouted into her com even as she fired off another round of bullets. "Go now. Ronon and I will follow!"

 

John's voice came back loud and clear. "Copy that. Rodney, c'mon!"

 

Ronon poked his head over the fallen log that he and Teyla were hiding behind and fired his blaster at the approaching Wraith. He ducked back down and looked at Teyla. "They're through."

 

"Then we should join them."

 

They made a mad dash for the glowing horizon, a dozen Wraith bearing down on their position. One last burst of speed and they were leaping.

  
  


**Ganac's World - Milky Way Galaxy**

 

Teal'c wrapped the bandage around Sam's thigh and tied it off. Far off in the distance, he could hear the sounds of fighting. Looking down at his friend, he frowned. Sam's breathing was becoming increasingly labored and her color was not good.

 

"Teal'c," Sam raised a hand toward him and he caught it. "Daniel...Colonel Mitchell..."

 

"They've already gone through the gate, Colonel Carter." He squeezed her hand. "You are badly hurt. I have stopped the bleeding but not for long."

 

"Leave me."

 

He stooped low and gathered her in his arms. "I will not."

 

And then he's running, Sam resting against his shoulder, blood welling from the barely dressed wound. The gate shimmers like the sun and Teal'c plunges in.

  
  


**Stargate Command, Earth Primeline**

 

General Jack O'Neill strode into the control room, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard on his heels.

 

"What've you got?"

 

Airman Spevins held up his hands in exasperation. "I have no idea, sir. One minute we were about to test the dialing program and the next it started to dial by itself."

 

O'Neill turned and looked at John. "I'm on it," Sheppard said gravely and took off. Short moments later, twenty troopers in full gear piled into the gateroom, arms locked and ready for whatever came through the event horizon. Inwardly, Jack cursed the scientists for not getting the iris in place yet. After their inital encounter with the Goa'uld, they needed all the protection they could get.

 

Sheppard looked at his men. "Stay alert. We don't know what's going to come through."

 

He had his answer when two people came flying through the gate, hitting the embarkation ramp hard. They rolled to their feet, weapons at the ready and John almost gave the order to fire.

 

"Colonel Sheppard?!?"

 

Okay, that was enough to bring him up short. "Hold your fire!"

 

"What the hell is going on?" Jack's irate voice boomed through the intercom just as two more people stepped through the gate. Or rather, one very large man with a woman in his arms. The gate shut down behind him.

 

"Colonel Carter has been injured!" he shouted. "We need a medical team now!"

 

And that's when things got really interesting.


End file.
